


Tears For No Good Reason

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean starts crying after sex. Now even when I wrote this a year ago, it sounded stupid. But it happens to people, so maybe you relate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears For No Good Reason

It was building and building. Everything was just about to explode, and then... A sinking feeling in his chest. A hiccup. He came a too quickly and slumped back again the pillows. Cas crawled off of him and fell beside him. Then the sound of panting was interrupted.

A hiccup. A shuddered breath. Tears. He couldn't stop it and he didn't know why. He know he probably looked pathetic, and Cas had started saying his name, but he couldn't speak.

He rolled over toward Cas and buried his face into Cas' chest. Cas held him and rubbed his back, shushing him quietly.

"Did I hurt you? Did I go too fast?" Cas asked. Honestly, Dean didn't know. He wasn't sure why he was crying. He wasn't sad and he didn't feel any pain.

They had been having sex for a year now, they knew each other, and Cas knew he hadn't done anything wrong that he knew of. Maybe Dean had gotten hurt on a hunt and hadn't told him? Maybe a pulled muscle that was extremely sensitive?

"Dean, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. Would you like me to fix it?" Cas asked.

They had gotten his powers back about three months ago and since then Cas was always offering to heal him after something rough.

"N-Not hurt..." Dean sobbed.

"Why are you crying then?" Cas asked.

"I-I don't know!" Dean said louder, this time more panicked.

"Would you like me to check?" Cas asked. Dean nodded and Cas put a hand on his face. He didn't need to, but he always did. He knew Dean liked it.

When he saw what it was that had made Dean upset, he couldn't help but chuckle quietly.

"Are you laughing at me?" Dean whispered, tears still falling from his eyes. It brought Cas back to the present and he looked at Dean, smiling slightly.

"Dean, there's a release of hormones that happens when you ejaculate, and sometimes... The hormones just take over. Sam's had a cold for a week, and you've been stressed about that. Your car broke down and that stressed you out. I choked on food and that stressed you out. Your hormones have been rushing around inside you, and now was the perfect time to release them. This happens to people sometimes, ok? You'll be alright in a minute or two." Cas explained.

Dean nodded but didn't feel any better. Why was he so damn emotional? He's kept all this in before, so why is this the first time it's happened? And why won't it just stop?! He's not a damn infant!

"Dean, now you're just embarrassed and angry, and while you might be a little frustrated, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. We've been together for over a year now, it's not like I'm going to judge you." Cas said calmly, striking fingers through his hair and holding his other arm protectively around Dean. He waited until Dean was calmed down before he spoke again.

"Look at me Dean." Cas said quietly. Dean took a deep breath and slid up to be face to face with him.

"Do you feel better?" He asked.

"I don't know..." Dean said honestly. He wasn't sure how he felt, since the huge cloud of embarrassment was currently smothering him.

"When are you gonna learn that it's ok to show more emotions then just a smile or a frown?" Cas asked.

"I don't know." Dean answered again.

"Can you say anything other then 'I don't know'?" He asked, smiling a little.

"I don't know." Dean mumbled, letting a shy smile tug at his lips. Cas grinned and nudged him playfully, before pushing at his shoulder.

"Turn away from me." Cas said. Dean did what he said, and Cas started rubbing the knots out of his shoulders. Dean hummed in appreciation and shut his eyes.

He was just starting to drift off when Cas stopped rubbing his shoulders and slid up against him. He hugged him from behind and tangled their legs together like he always did.

Dean usually hated it, but right now he appreciated that Cas could read minds, because he didn't want to admit it out loud, but he was completely right about him. He was a secret cuddler. Especially if Cas was able to kiss right behind his ear before he fell asleep. Maybe he should just pretend to cry if it meant ear kisses and massages.

"Heard that." Cas whispered, kissing behind his ear again. And now he was back to hating it.


End file.
